Jólaævintýri Dickens, Snapeútgáfan
by the Icelandic sheep
Summary: Stoltur þáttakandi í fyrstu íslensku áhugaspunakeppninni með jólaþema! Þetta er ekkert nema Harry Potter útgáfan af hinu klassíska jólaævintýri Charles Dickens. Skrifað árið 2006. Verði ykkur að góðu.


_Höfundur þessa spuna hefur ákveðið að algjörlega hundsa tilvist 6.bókarinnar._

Severus Snape var ekki mikið fyrir jólagleði. Í sannleika sagt, var hann ekki fyrir neina gleði. Þótt að stríðið væri búið breytti það ekki því að hann var ennþá ósanngjarn, leiðinlegur, fúllyndur og með mikið skap. Hann hafði ekkert batnað, ekki hið allra minnsta. Reyndar hafði hann, öllum að óvörum, samþykkt að taka Hermione Granger að sér sem lærling í töfradrykkjum. Hún komst svo að því að það var ekkert jákvætt við félagsskapinn, eingöngu þekkingin sem hún fékk.  
"Flýttu þér með þetta! Skerðu þetta í minni bita! Þú muldir þetta ekki nógu vel, núna blandast þetta ekki nógu vel við! Passaðu þig að vera ekki svona klaufsk!" var það helsta sem hann sagði við hana.  
"Prófessor," sagði hún einn daginn, "væri þér sama þótt ég fengi frí á morgun? Það eru nú einu sinni jólin, ég hlýt að mega sleppa einum kennsludegi."  
"Jólin? Þau eru ekkert nema peningaeyðsla og tímasóun!" urraði hann á hana og hélt áfram að grúska í gömlum skinnbindum með flóknum formúlum.  
"En, prófessor..." byrjaði hún, en þá var dyrunum hrundið upp og inn kom Albus Dumbledore.  
"Sitjið þið ennþá hérna? Þið eruð nú meiri... en ég hélt ykkur langaði að vita það, við kennararnir ætlum að halda saman upp á jólin á kennarastofunni á morgun. Þér er guðvelkomið að mæta Hermione," sagði hann og brosti. Eins og ávallt var hann eins og jólasveinn eða lítið spennt barn.  
"Prófessor, má ég ekki fá frí? Þú hlýtur að ætla í þetta jólapartý," sagði Hermione spennt. Snape leit til skiptis á lærlinginn sinn og vinnuveitanda sinn.  
"Þú mátt fá frí, en þú þarft að mæta fyrr daginn eftir," urraði hann og skellti aftur bókinni. Hermione og Albus brostu sínu breiðasta.  
"Við sjáumst þá á morgun," sagði Dumbledore og gekk út. Ekkert meira gerðist þennan daginn, þangað til Snape var á leiðinni í herbergið sitt í skólanum. Hann hefði svo getað svarið að andlitið á Luciusi Malfoy birtist í myndinni sem var fyrir dyrunum hans. Greinilega hafði eitthvað skrítið verið á blöðunum í þessu handriti. Hann muldraði lykilorðið, gekk inn, og hlammaði sér í stól fyrir framan arininn. Fjandinn hafi það, hann nennti ekki að kveikja upp í honum, engin ástæða til að vera hlýtt, það var vetur, manni átti að vera kalt! Hann stóð upp og leit á klukkuna. Hún var 10. Hann gat alveg eins farið að sofa núna, hann hafði ekkert betra við tímann að gera.

Hann hafði legið í rúminu sínu í smá stund þegar hann heyrði eitthvað hljóð. Óþægilegt hljóð, sem gaf honum gæsahúð og lét hárin á hnakkanum rísa.  
"Hver er þar?!" hrópaði hann. Ef þetta var einhver að reyna gera at í honum var sá hinn sami í slæmum málum!  
"Sýndu þig, gungan þín!" kallaði hann aftur. Ekki það viturlegasta sem hann hafði gert um ævina, því í ljós kom... draugur Luciusar Malfoys!  
"Hvað í...?" muldraði hann. Lucius hafði keðju á báðum fótum og leit verr út en þegar hann var í Azkaban.  
"Þú ættir að vera glaður að sjá mig, gamli vinur," sagði hann.  
"Glaður? Af hverju ákvaðstu að gerast draugur?" urraði Snape á móti.  
"Ég er ekki beint draugur, og það var svo sannarlega ekki mitt val. Ég er andi. Og mér fannst sanngjarnt að vara þig við," sagði Lucius. Snape horfði tortrygginn á hann.  
"Vara mig við hverju?"  
"Að það eru til verri staðir en helvíti. Þú ert í raun og veru alveg ágætur náungi, og ég vil ekki sjá þig hljóta sömu örlög og ég. Sjáðu til, þú hefur möguleika á að sleppa við sömu örlög og ég, ég hef nefnilega á tilfinningunni að þín verði verri," útskýrði Malfoy. "Í nótt munu þrír andar heimsækja þig. Þeir ætla að... sýna þér svolítið. Ég mæli með því að þú fylgist vel með, ég vil ekki sjá þig fá sömu örlög og ég," sagði Lucius. Svo hvarf hann.  
"Þá veit ég það, ég er að fara yfir um. Ég sé anda út um allt!" muldraði Snape og henti sér aftur á bak í rúmið. Svo fór hann að sofa.

Það ómaði um allan skólann þegar klukkan sló eitt. Severus Snape bylti sér í rúminu. Honum fannst eins og einhver væri að stara á hann. Hann opnaði annað augað og settist snögglega upp í rúminu. Ójú, það var einhver að stara á hann. Hann gat svo svarið það, það var Peter Pettigrew!  
"Hver í... hvað í... af hverju í ósköpunum...?" stundi hann upp.  
"Ég á að sýna þér jól fortíðarinnar. Komdu," sagði hann. Snape hélt áfram að stara.  
"Við höfum ekki alla nóttina Snape. Komdu þér á lappir," sagði Pettigrew. Snape fór hægt úr rúminu. Þetta var einfaldlega draumur og ekkert annað. Það gat ekki verið að þetta væri raunveruleikinn! Hann fór nær Pettigrew og andartaki seinna voru þeir staddir í setustofu Slytherins.  
"Af hverju fórstu með mig hingað? Það er enginn hérna," sagði Snape.  
"Jú... þú," svaraði Pettigrew. Snape leit í kringum sig, og viti menn! Hann sá sjálfan sig... 13 ára. Sitjandi út í horni. Það voru jólaskreytingar í stofunni, en enginn jólaandi.  
"Af hverju... æi," hvíslaði Snape. Pettigrew kinkaði kolli.  
"Ég var hérna á öllum jólum. Pabbi vildi ekki einu sinni reyna að hafa samband við mig eða fá mig til að koma heim. Ég held að mamma hefði alveg viljað það," hvíslaði Snape. Pettigrew kinkaði kolli. Snape skyldi hvar þeir voru, þetta voru minningar sem hann hafði algjörlega útilokað. Hann fékk tilfinningu eins og þegar hann fór með ferðalykli, og andartaki seinna horfði hann yfir Stóra salinn. Það var jólaball! Þetta var á 7.árinu hans. Hann gat séð sjálfan sig, sitjandi út í horni og reynandi að drepa alla með augnaráðinu.  
"Sjáðu! Lily!" benti Pettigrew á. Lillian Evans var augljós í mannfjöldanum, rautt hárið stóð út úr hópnum. Hún nálgaðist hann varlega.  
"Severus?" hvíslaði hún varlega. Fortíðar-Snape gjóaði augunum á hana.  
"Hvað?" sagði hann á milli samanbitinna tannanna.  
"Komdu að dansa, þú ert að missa af allri skemmtuninni!" sagði hún brosandi. Hann hristi höfuðið.  
"Var ég ekki búinn að segja þér að ég vildi ekki að þú talaðir aftur við mig. Sagði ég ekki að þú ættir einfaldlega að drulla þér burt?" hvæsti hann á hana.  
"En, Severus..." byrjaði hún. Nútíðar-Snape gat séð hvernig tárin hrönnuðust upp í fallegu augunum hennar.  
"Burt. Ég vil aldrei þurfa að tala við þig aftur," sagði fortíðar-Snape og gekk hranalega í burtu.  
"Hvernig gat ég gert henni þetta?" hvíslaði nútíðar-Snape. Enn önnur minning kom í ljós. Þeir voru í kirkjugarði. Allt var grátt og dapurlegt, það rigndi og drungaleg ský voru yfir öllu. Þarna var aftur fortíðar-sjálfið hans, grátandi yfir gröf móður sinnar. Einu manneskjunni sem hafði nokkurntímann elskað hann.  
"Viltu hætta þessu! Ég vil ekki sjá meira af þessari fortíð!" hrópaði hann á Pettigrew. Hann kinkaði einfaldlega kolli og Snape var aftur staddur í herberginu sínu.

"Þetta... jeminn eini. Þetta var ekkert nema martröð!" stundi hann upp og settist á rúmið sitt. Svo stífnaði hann upp þegar hann leit á klukkuna. Hún var aðeins yfir tólf! Jú, núna var hann sannfærður um að þetta væri draumur... alveg þangað til hann var næstum sofnaður og klukkan sló eitt, aftur.  
"Severus... Severus Snape!" var hvíslað. Hann leit í kringum sig og sá Bellatrix Black horfa glottandi á sig.  
"Gaman að sjá þig aftur," sagði hún.  
"Hvað ætlar þú að sýna mér?" muldraði Snape.  
"Ekkert sem þú hefur ekki séð áður. Einfaldlega nútíðina og hvernig lífið er hjá öðrum á þessu andartaki," útskýrði hún. Snape kinkaði hægt kolli þótt hann var ekki alveg viss um hvað hún var að tala um, en hann myndi sennilega komast að því. Hún glotti meira, en svo voru þau stödd í fátæklegu húsi. Snape kannaðist næstum því við það.  
"Hvar erum við?" spurði hann lágt.  
"Þú sérð það bráðum," svaraði hún og hélt áfram að glotta. Tveir rauðhærðir strákar komu inn í herbergið.  
"Heldurðu að henni eigi eftir að batna?" spurði sá stærri. Hinn hristi höfuðið.  
"Weasley-fjölskyldan!" hrópaði Snape. Það voru Bill og Charles sem voru að tala saman. En að hverri batnaði? Hann hugsaði sig aðeins um, en svo kom það í ljós... Ginerva! Auðvitað, hún hafði hlotið einhverja bölvun frá Voldemort í lokabardaganum þegar hún var að verja Potter. Hann hafði dáið við það að drepa hinn myrka herra, en ætlunarverkið hafði samt tekist. Voldemort hafði dáið ásamt hundruðum af drápurum, þar á meðal Luciusi, Bellatrix og Pettigrew. En af hverju var ekki allt í lagi með Weasley-stelpuna? Hann hafði reyndar ekki skipt sér neitt af henni eftir bardagann, en hann hefði nú samt haldið að henni myndi batna.  
"Strákar, ekki segja þetta! Haldið í vonina, það verður allt í lagi með hana," sagði Hermione Granger. Þeir svöruðu ekki, en Snape og Bellatrix eltu Hermione upp í herbergi Ginervu. Snape greip andann á lofti, hún var náföl! Það var eins og allt líf hefði verið sogað úr henni.  
"Hérna Ginny. Drekktu þetta," sagði Hermione og rétti henni bolla af einhverju.  
"Takk fyrir," hvíslaði Ginny á móti. Hún reyndi að brosa, en það tókst ekki alveg.  
"Hún deyr ef ekkert er gert. Prófessor Dumbledore hefur reynt allt sem hann getur, en ekkert tekist. Þú gætir hjálpað henni ef þú vildir," sagði Bellatrix.  
"Hermione... he-hefurðu fundið eitthvað í bókunum hans Snapes?" hvíslaði Ginny aftur með augun full af von. Hermione hristi höfuðið.  
"Elsku Ginny, leyfðu mér að spyrja hann. Hann myndi örugglega vilja hjálpa til," sagði Hermione.  
"Hann hataði mig og Harry. Ég... ég get í raun og veru ekki ímyndað mér að hann myndi vilja hjálpa mér, ég hef ekki beinlínis verið skemmtileg við hann gegnum árin," svaraði Ginny.  
"Hann er góður, í alvöru. Innst inni," sagði Hermione stolt.  
"Það er hvort eð er örugglega orðið of seint núna. Ég hef séð svipinn á Bill og Charlie, þeir eru ekki jafn vongóðir og þeir voru. Jafnvel mamma er farin að missa vonina," hélt Ginny áfram. Snape fann tárin í augum sínum.  
"Ég man eftir henni síðan hún var í skóla. Hún var alltaf full af lífi og mjög gáfuð, þrátt fyrir að vera vandræði. Hún á skilið að lifa áfram, hún var svo full af lífi!" sagði hann við Bellatrix. Hún kinkaði kolli.  
"Þú heldur að ég viti það ekki? Það var hún sem drap mig, fjandinn hafi það!" urraði Bellatrix. "En samt, þá ætti hún eftir að gera frábæra hluti í lífinu... ef hún lifir!" Gat konan ekki hætt að glotta eitt andartak?  
"Þú skalt vara þig. Það að útiloka aðra er ekki alltaf besti kosturinn. Heldur ekki sjálfselsk löngun í eitthvað." Svo var hann aftur kominn í rúmið sitt.

"Ég er að verða brjálaður," hvíslaði hann. Klukkan var rétt yfir tólf. Hann fann kaldan gust fara um herbergið sitt. Hvað var núna að gerast?  
"Komdu sæll," var hvíslað. Ískalt hvískur sem gaf honum gæsahúð. Hann þekkti þessa rödd hvar sem er. Þetta var hann, hinn myrki herra, Voldemort!  
"Viltu sjá framtíð þína?" hvíslaði hann áfram. Hvert orð stakk eins og grýlukerti.  
"Ég... nei. Ég held ég vilji ekki sjá hana!" stamaði Snape. Honum var alls ekki að lítast á blikuna.  
"Það var nú slæmt. Þú hefur nefnilega ekki val," svaraði Voldemort. Kaldur gustur fór aftur um hann og svo var hann staddur í kirkjugarði. Voldemort benti á eina áttina, öll Weasley-fjölskyldan var saman komin þarna, hágrátandi. Á legsteininum stóð _"Ginerva Weasley, meðlimur Fönixreglunnar, megi hún nú hvíla í friði eftir hræðileg raun._  
"Hann hefði getað hjálpað henni... það var ekki of seint..." hvíslaði Artúr. Hin kinkuðu kolli. Snape hristi höfuðið.  
"Nei! Það getur ekki verið!" hvíslaði hann. Hann fylgdist með fjölskyldunni fara í burtu. Snape hristi höfuðið, þetta gat ekki verið að gerast. Nei, þetta var ekki að gerast! Þetta var bara möguleg framtíð, ekki eitthvað sem átti eftir að gerast endilega, hann gat breytt þessu.  
Voldemort benti í aðra átt. Þar voru tveir menn að grafa.  
"Hana nú! Tökum okkur smá hvíld, það er ekki eins og skarfurinn fari eitthvað," sagði annar. Það var Hagrid!  
"Hann ætti nú eiginlega alveg skilið að rotna hérna án þess að láta moka yfir sig, en það er ekki sanngjarnt að aðrir þurfa að þola fýluna," sagði hinn. Það var Michael Corner, strákur sem hafði verið með Ginervu einhverntímann.  
"Hárrétt, fyrir allt það sem hann hefur gert. Og ekki gert!" sagði Hagrid og fór í burtu með Corner á eftir sér. Snape færði sig nær. Um hvern voru þeir að tala og hver átti þessa gröf?  
"Merlin hjálpi mér!" stundi hann þegar hann sá nafnið. _Severus Snape, töfradrykkjameistari, fyrrverandi drápari og meðlimur Fönixreglunnar._ Hvað hafði hann gert af sér í lífinu? Hann leit upp á hvíta grímu Voldemorts. Hann hreyfði höndina, ætlaði hann að benda honum á eitthvað meira?  
"Hvað nú? Er... AAAAA!" öskraði hann þegar honum var hrint ofan í sína eigin gröf!

"Nei! Ég vil ekki deyja svona! NEI!" öskraði hann og barðist um í rúminu sínu og flæktist í sængurfötunum. Svo róaðist hann niður. Hann var öruggur, hann var í rúminu sínu, hann var í Hogwarts... hann var með hræðilegt samviskubit! Ef þetta var framtíðin sem beið hans, þá ætlaði hann að breyta henni! Ginerva Weasley var ung og átti allt lífið framundan. Hann vissi hvaða bölvun hefði verið kastað á hana, hann gæti gert móteitrið. Hann vissi hvar formúlan var geymd, hann gæti klárað móteitrið fyrir áramót jafnvel! Hann stökk úr rúminu og hljóp af stað í áttina að bókasafninu. Á leiðinni rakst hann á McGonagall.  
"Gleðileg jól!" hrópaði hann og kyssti hana á kinnina, svo hélt hann áfram að hlaupa eins og hann ætti lífið að leysa. Eða eins og djöfullinn væri á hælum hans, en bæði var rétt, hann var að hlaupa til að bjarga lífi Weasley-stelpunnar og til að hann endaði ekki sem... já, djöfull.  
"Hvar er þessi bók... hvar er hún... ég veit að hún er hérna... hún er... aha!" hrópaði hann og greip þykka bók úr einni hillunni. Hann var í forboðnu deildinni á bókasafninu þar sem allt var fullt af ryki og svartagaldri. Hann fletti æstur gegnum bókina þangað til hann fann rétt síðuna, merkti hana með bókamerki, lét bókina undir hendina og hljóp svo í burtu á sama hraða og hann hafði komið á. Hana nú, hvað hét aftur húsið sem Weasley-fjölskyldan bjó í... Húsið, Kofinn, Hásetinn... nei... það byrjaði á H hann vissi það...  
"Hreysið!" kallaði hann og fluttist gegnum arininn. Svo kom hann bröltandi út um arininn hjá Weasley-fjölskyldunni.  
"Gleðileg jól!" sagði hann og skellti bókinni á borðið og opnaði hana hjá bókamerkinu.  
"Þetta getur bjargað henni, það er hægt að klára þetta fyrir áramót ef það er byrjað strax á þessu!" sagði hann og brosti út að eyrum. Það var alveg helvíti góð tilfinning að gera eitthvað svona. Reyndar, þá var starað á hann á mjög undarlegan hátt...  
"Hver lét hann undir stýribölvun?" muldraði Bill til mömmu sinnar. Hún bandaði honum eitthvað með hendinni.  
"Bjargað henni? Hvernig? En það kostar svo að kaupa efnið í þetta, þetta er áreiðanlega flókið, og..." sagði hún hrædd.  
"Skítt með peningana, ég get alveg borgað þetta! Ég hef allavega eitthvað að gera á milli jóla og nýárs þar sem lærlingurinn minn verður í fríi," sagði hann og leit á Hermione. Hún hafði greinilega verið þarna yfir nóttina. Hún starði á hann, en var samt nær því að brosa en allir aðrir við borðið.  
"Ég ætlaði bara að láta ykkur vita, en ég þarf að fara núna, ég held að ég sé að missa af jólaboði á kennarastofunni!" sagði hann og var næstum því farinn í gegn, þegar hann mundi...  
"Ætlar þú að koma, Hermione?" Hún hafði oft beðið hann að kalla sig Hermione, en hann hafði aldrei viljað það þar til núna.  
"Rétt bráðum... ég ætla bara að segja Ginny þetta," stundi hún upp. Snape brosti. Það var skrítið að nota þessa vöðva í andlitinu aftur, en til að segja ykkur sannleikann, þá hafði hann saknað þess sárlega að hafa ekkert til að brosa yfir í meira en tuttugu ár!


End file.
